ADICTA AL CAFÉ
by Darla Asakura
Summary: Tras sucumbir ante la tentación de probar aquello que sabía inalcanzable, a Bella sólo le queda el sufrir en silencio... Después de todo, nunca es bueno tener adicciones.


**ADICTA AL CAFÉ…**

**By DARLA ASAKURA**

**

* * *

**

Un día pasa otra vez, un día como cualquier otro, un día sin nada que resaltar… mirar por la ventana de la que es mi oficina me permite demostrarme a mí misma, que afuera no hay nada para mí, nada existe, nada que pueda ofrecerme el mundo, nada más… porque una historia que se repite y se convierte en una pesadilla sin fin, me hace ver que los caminos que escoge andar el corazón, nada tienen que ver con los que escogería una persona normal si la razón estuviera al mando como supuestamente debería estarlo, o como yo creí que lo estaba hace ya poco más de tres meses, cuando todo cambió… Cuando aquel día normal, dejó de ser normal del todo, cuando mi mundo entero se volvió a agitar con una simple mirada de la persona menos esperada…

Entrecerré los ojos anhelando fervientemente dejar de pensar por completo, ya que no podía dejar de sentir por más que lo intentaba, dejar de sentir aquello que me inquietaba y que muy pronto si seguía así de descuidada, se convertiría en algo mucho peor, algo con lo que ya no soñaba… Amor.

Me aparté de la ventana, sin lugar a dudas no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, con todo el trabajo que había por delante para poder llevar a cabo el proyecto más prometedor de aquella mujer a la que admiraba…

- Café – me ofreció alguien cuya voz reconocí de inmediato. Alcé la cabeza para mirarlo agradecida y el destello de felicidad que me encontré en sus ojos, hizo que los míos se opacaran más, debido al dolor que me provocaba no poder sentirme igual.

- Gracias, ¿qué tal vas, Emmet?- pregunté al tiempo que recibía de sus manos la taza humeante, a sabiendas que la ilusión en el rostro de aquel muchacho fortachón que me sonreía, no podía significar algo diferente al hecho de que su Rosalie finalmente le había perdonado.

- De maravilla, pasé todo el fin de semana con mi Rose… ¿te he dicho ya cuánto la amo, Bella?- declaró él sin pensárselo dos veces, creía que yo compartiría su buen humor, su dicha, y yo por su bien debía mentir.

- Sí, sé cuánto… Me alegra que hayan resuelto el problema.- dije, tratando de zanjar el asunto, mientras rodeaba mi escritorio para tomar asiento tras él, pasando al mismo tiempo al lado del mueble vacío que intentaba no mirar.

- Él no vendrá. Tuvo que volver… a Chicago.- declaró mi acompañante con naturalidad, haciendo que me golpeara duro contra el frío muro de la realidad. Aparté los ojos del computador donde los tenía clavados y lo miré a él, directamente a los ojos grises, que se habían apagado extrañamente.

- Pero me pidió que te trajera el café.- sentenció Emmet de forma tan inocente, que me alteró los nervios.

Así que finalmente "nuestro pequeño secreto", había dejado de serlo… mi máscara se había roto, estaba consciente de ello aún cuando ignoraba la expresión que podría estar mostrándole a Emmet en ese preciso momento. De una cosa si estaba completamente segura, no quería hablar de ese tema, no ahora… no con Emmet.

- Podríamos dejar esto para después…- mi petición sonó a orden. Al tratar de mantener firme la voz, lo único que realmente hice fue endurecerla a tal punto, que hice notar mi amargura.

- Después es nunca, ¿cierto?- me interrogó él, yo solo guardé silencio mientras me mareaba en un remolino de sentimientos y pensamientos que cruzaban cual raudal por mi cabeza, pronto el remolino dio paso a un tornado de grandes magnitudes.

- Nunca.- pronuncié mecánicamente, sin mirarlo de frente, aun cuando ya no me importaba lo que él pudiera pensar de mí, ya nada tenía sentido…

- Está bien, nunca… solo recuerda que soy tu amigo, ¿vale?- musitó él suavizando más la voz, de lo que le creí capaz.

- Vale.- respondí quedamente, para sentir luego sus labios apoyarse dulcemente en mi frente.

- Se te va a enfriar.- señaló antes de salir de mi, ahora, solitaria oficina.

Mi cabeza aun daba vueltas, más no las suficientes para perderme la última frase pronunciada por mi gigantesco amigo, el primo de mi ángel malvado, de mi príncipe prohibido, de mi amor imposible…

Volqué mi atención en el líquido oscuro que contenía la taza sobre mi escritorio. Sin poderlo evitar los recuerdos llegaron a mí, reabriendo las heridas de mi pecho…

Era un día normal, uno como cualquier otro; los requerimientos de los auditores nos tenían al tope de trabajo, y su presencia no me facilitaba las cosas, desde aquella vez que sus labios se entreabrieron para sorprenderme con un: "a veces lo que crees inalcanzable, está más cerca de tus manos de lo que piensas… sólo basta con intentar tocarlo, inténtalo Bella… te sorprenderán los resultados", y lo hicieron…

Vi en sus ojos por primera vez esa mirada y me perdí, me miró como nunca antes nadie lo hizo, sus ojos verdes cargados de una picardía y una lujuria tal que si osara contarle a alguien seguramente creerían que me había vuelto loca; después de todo Edward Cullen era un niño bueno, dulce, inocente, juicioso, entregado a su familia… era perfecto, era el príncipe ideal escapado de los cuentos de hadas, el príncipe Edward. Pero nadie lo conocía realmente, nadie lo conocía como yo…

Caí rendida a sus pies de la peor forma posible, de la forma en que lo hacía una colegiala, una quinceañera enamorada. Me perdí en su mirada y lo último que recuerdo de ese día era el dulce sabor que dejaron sus labios sobre los míos.

- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó cuando al levantar la mirada del informe que preparaba, se encontró con que yo miraba al vacío.

Me armé de valor, él no sabía y no debía saber que me alteraba a ese nivel, debía fingir… ya en eso me había vuelto una experta.

- En todo el trabajo que tengo por delante.- respondí sin dejarle lugar a dudas. Me levanté de mi lugar y fui directo a la cocina, de la cual regresé con una taza de café caliente.

Edward me miró y torció una sonrisa, de esas que yo conocía tan bien.

- ¿Otro café?, vas a cambiar de color…- musitó con su dulce y aterciopelada voz.

- No te preocupes, si no lo he hecho hasta ahora no creo que eso ocurra. Soy adicta al café…- dije, tratando de no mirarlo de frente, para luego emitir un suspiro y continuar. - Al café, a los chocolates… y a los amores imposibles.- completé, prácticamente de forma inconsciente.

- ¿Así es la cosa, eh?- respondió él, y al levantar la vista me crucé con la misma mirada de esa noche, cargada de pasión reprimida, de picardía, de lujuria… y me dejé tentar otra vez, y volví a caer en sus brazos…

Una ira inmensa se apoderó de mí, Edward me había convertido en una muñeca, hizo conmigo lo que se le antojó, me manejó como le dio la gana… obtuvo lo que quiso de mí y yo que tenía a cambio: ¡una maldita taza de café!

Me levanté hecha una furia, tomé la taza con el líquido intacto y lo arrojé al fregadero de la cocina, ante la atónita mirada de mis compañeros de trabajo. Regresé rápidamente a la oficina para buscar mi bolso de mano, los ojos me ardían, las lágrimas me picaban y sabía que no las podría retener por más que quisiera… debía salir de allí.

- Bella, ¿sucede algo?- la voz dulce de mi jefa hizo que el corazón se me encogiera dentro del pecho y me detuvo cuando ya casi alcanzaba la salida.

La admiraba tanto, Esme me tenía tanto cariño y yo… ¿cómo pude?, ¿cómo siquiera lo consideré?... la había traicionado, había traicionado su confianza, debí haberme detenido a pensar en eso antes, antes de enredarme con su hijito, con su orgullo, con su adoración…

No valía nada, no valía nada y debía salir de allí… debía ver a Jacob, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente. Sólo él sabría como consolarme, sólo él… pero por el momento, debía volver a colocarme la máscara, debía ser Bella Swann, la temeraria, la luchadora…

- No es nada grave, Esme. Pero debo atender un imprevisto.- declaré, rezando interiormente porque mi voz se mantuviera firme y sonara creíble.

- Me asustaste, parecías abatida.- musitó dulcemente, por lo que me obligué a sonreírle, aun sin muchas ganas.

- Perdóname.- pedí sin darme cuenta. Los ojos de mi jefa mostraron parte de su contrariedad.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

- Por asustarte. – le contesté desde la puerta que daba a la calle, por toda respuesta me regaló una sonrisa que yo correspondí.

En brazos de Jacob encontré el consuelo que necesitaba, como siempre… lloré amargamente por mí, mis malas decisiones y mis errores; lloré por Edward, por el amor imposible y terco que le tenía, porque sí… se había convertido en amor, todo aquello que había comenzado sólo como una estúpida y arriesgada aventurilla de oficina. Mis temores cobraron vida y se habían materializado en el amor que sentía por aquel príncipe azul, que una vez más, se había convertido en sapo. Y lloré, y lloré, y lloré… hasta que me dormí, para llegar al mundo de fantasía donde podía llegar a ser feliz, donde lo inalcanzable era mío de verdad… donde el príncipe Edward, podía ser para mí.

Hoy de ese día solo quedan recuerdos, malos recuerdos… han transcurrido ya, tres años, y finalmente supe la verdad que existía tras su partida, cuando una pequeña niña rubia cruzó el umbral de la puerta que conducía a la oficina donde Esme y yo discutíamos asuntos financieros.

- Abuelita…- gritó con júbilo lanzándosele a los brazos, por lo que la mujer mayor la abrazó con fuerza.

- Princesita.- exclamó Esme, mientras abrazaba a la pequeña y le besaba ambas mejillas con fervor.

- Papá, puedes venir… que ya Irina arruinó la sorpresa.- escuché que decía una vocecita cantarina, proveniente de otra niña idéntica a la que Esme sostenía en su regazo, pero que venía de la mano de una mujer joven muy hermosa.

La reconocí en el acto, en aquel entonces era la novia de Edward, ahora probablemente sería su esposa, Tanya. Y tras de ellas finalmente apareció él, más hermoso que nunca, el hombre con el que hasta hace más o menos un año, aún soñaba. Me puse de pie de inmediato, alegrándome de que el corazón no latiera de forma desbocada ante su presencia, feliz de sentir que ya no me sentía como antes, extasiada al saber que Edward Cullen no era más que una prueba superada, y que ahora lo consideraba incluso un bonito recuerdo…

- Madre… ¿sorpresa?- dijo entre dientes, al parecer algo apenado por el comportamiento de su hija.

- Mi amor, Tanya… por supuesto que es sorpresa.- murmuró Esme, con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

- Ven acá, Kate preciosa…- dijo llamando a su otra nietecita, que corrió también a sus brazos, luego de que sus padres saludaran efusivamente a su abuela.

- ¿Recuerdas a Bella?- le preguntó a Edward, haciendo que él volcara en mí toda su atención.

- ¿Cómo olvidarla?- sonrió, se acercó y me tendió la mano, la cual yo no dudé en estrechar.

- Es un placer volverte a ver, tienes unas hijas preciosas.- afirmé con calma, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Gracias, lo mismo digo. Mi esposa Tanya.- indicó, presentándome a la bella mujer de perfectos rasgos y rizos rubios rojizos.

- Un gusto.- musitó ella, quedamente.

- Con su permiso. – dije y salí con dirección a mi oficina, en la que entré sin miramientos.

Me acerqué a la ventana, para mirar prolongadamente hacia el mundo exterior… un mundo que me esperaba, que me había traído tantas nuevas esperanzas en el pasado, como respuestas en el presente. Meditaba mientras le daba vueltas inconscientemente, al anillo que portaba orgullosamente en uno de mis dedos.

- ¿Ya no tomas café?- una voz me hizo volver a la realidad, justo como ese día. Era la voz de Edward, él que fue mi príncipe azul…

- Lo dejé hace tres años, para liberar a Emmet de tu absurdo encargo.- declaré, extrañamente tranquila al abordar ese espinoso tema.

- Mmm..., ese no fue mi encargo.- declaró él, meneando negativamente la cabeza. Lo miré extrañada.

- Mi encargo no tenía nada de absurdo. Le pedí que te explicara…- dijo él con voz baja pero clara.

- ¿Nunca lo dejaste hacerlo, verdad?- preguntó, apoyándose en su antiguo escritorio.

Yo negué con la cabeza, me sentía rara retomando aquel asunto, trayéndolo del pasado, de donde lo había enterrado hacía mucho tiempo ya.

- Ya no es necesario remover el pasado, estoy comprometida.- dije, enseñándole la mano en donde lucía el hermoso anillo de compromiso, al tiempo que le brindaba una sincera sonrisa.

- Mi mamá me lo contó. ¿Con Jacob Black, eh?- soltó sin más, con una calma que me pareció sorprendente.

- Sí, con él…- declaré yo, dejando entrever la ensoñación que conseguía sentir al pensar en un futuro junto a mi antiguo mejor amigo, ahora amor.

- Te dije que lo que creías inalcanzable, estaba más cerca de lo que pensabas… ¡Felicidades Bella!- exclamó él para después salir del lugar, dejándome de una pieza al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- ¡Edward!- lo llamé, dándole alcance apenas pude recuperarme de la impresión.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó él, dándose media vuelta para atender a mi llamado.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Emmet?- finalmente cedí a la curiosidad. Él sonrió dulcemente antes de contestar.

- Tranquilo, se recuperará… porque ella es fuerte, más fuerte que yo.- casi declamó él, regalándome otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

- ¡Has hecho mal al culpar al café!, ha pagado una horrible condena pero… no es bueno tener adicciones.-dijo y rió, contagiándome a mí también, para luego seguir el camino hacía el lugar donde le esperaba su familia.

* * *

Gracias a todo el que se pasé a leer esto,

Atentamente,

DARLA


End file.
